Ch. 313 - Kick Back
Ch. 312 - Unforeseen Problems Ch. 314 - Rewind CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Missing from Post Travel to Bridge to Bellwick Time Loop Match 12 details in Bridge to Bellwick Time Loop 2. Feline Charm Place 4 The Cat Topiary in the Garden 3. Important Matters Travel to World of Cats Find 12 hidden objects in World of Cats 4. Rules of Life Have 3 Three Kitty’s in the Garden Upgrade 1 The Cat Topiary to Level 2 5. Where are the Logs? Return to Castle Ruins Find 12 hidden objects in Castle Ruins 6. Retracting Steps Travel to The Mailman Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Mailman Time Warp 7. New Projects Return to Kitty Tree Tea Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Kitty Tree Tea Garden 8. Disappointment Travel to Where the Cats Roam Find 12 hidden objects in Where the Cats Roam 9. A Lover's Dispair Travel to Sneezy is Home Paradox Find 6 differences in Sneezy is Home Paradox 10. The Three Stooges Upgrade 1 Three Kitty’s to Level 2 Upgrade 1 The Cat Topiary to Level 3 11. Road to Recovery Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 313 scenes Have 1 Into Cheshire’s Den in the Garden 12. Complete the Kitty Plant Ingredients Collect the Meowgnificent Topiary and place it in your Garden. 13. Nice and Cozy Upgrade 1 Into Cheshire’s Den to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Three Kitty’s to Level 3 14. A Cat's Grin Upgrade 1 Into Cheshire’s Den to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Into Cheshire’s Den to Level 5 15. Build the Cats Wonderland Complete the Cats Wonderland Wonder 16. Cat Inspired Building Upgrade the Cats Wonderland to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Bridge to Belwick Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Bridge to Belwick Time Loop! 3 Star World of Cats Earn 3 stars in World of Cats! 3 Star The Mailman Time Warp Earn 3 stars in The Mailman Time Warp! 3 Star Where the Cats Roam Earn 3 stars in Where the Cats Roam! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 313 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 313 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 313 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Missing from Post Ch.313/S.1 - Bridge to Bellwick Time Loop Why was Megan not in her sector? Did you know anything about this, Agent? She wa assigned as Sector Agent for a reason. Abandoning her post without notice is a serious issue. This matter needs to be discussed. Why don't you fetch her for me, Agent? Hey! What are you doing here? Raymond wants to meet with me? How did he even find out that I wasn't at my post? I suppose this was bound to happen. Nothing escapes that man. She's busy, you say? This better not be an excuse, Agent. Quest:Important Matters Ch.313/S.2 - World of Cats Ugh! I don't think I can avoid this. Let's get this over with. Raymond, you wanted to meet me? Yes. Answer me this, Megan. Where were you the past few days? I was tending personal matters Raymond. I know I should have informed you. But I did not have the time and for that I apologize. Personal matters, Megan? What kind of personal matter would lead someone to completely abandon their post without notice? The kind that are important. I do have a life outside work Raymond. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back. Phew! That was close. I have a feeling he's still suspicious about what's happening. I hope the others are careful. No saying what Raymond could be up to. Well, no time to think about that now. This is my favorite realm in the beyond. All the cats I could ever hope for! Quest:Where are the Logs? Ch.264/S.1 - Castle Ruins Now since the ChronoBot matter is settled. We have some unfinished work. Enrique, between all this mess around ChronoBot. I almost about forgot about our investigation. Where are the Time Signatures Logs that you got from Raymond's Time Machine? That was the proof of Raymond's involvement in the planned heist of Time Society's tech! Uh... Don't get angry. But I don't remember where I kept them. I'm sorry. Eleanor. I'll recover them ASAP. You what? How can you forget something so important I don't like this at all. It's not like Enrique to be sloppy. Though I admit it is a mistake that I could have also made. Quest:Retracing Steps Ch.313/S.3 - The Mailman Time Warp Uh-oh. Eleanor is not too pleased. I need to figure out where I kept those logs. *Think Enrique, think!* I need to retrace my steps back to the last known location of the logs. Let's see, I remember bringing it to Eleanor after stealing them from Raymond's time machine. After that, we went on that time thief chase. But I can't remember if I had the logs then. Darn! I'll need your help, Agent. It has to be somewhere along the way. I'm sure of it! Quest:New Projects Ch.151/S.5 - Kitty Tree Tea Garden I'm kind of bummed. Feels like there's nothing to do without tin man around! I feel like Superman without Lex Luthor. Who would have thought that I would actually *miss* ChronoBot! That's nothing a good assignment can't fix. We should get started on something new. Pronto! Speaking of new assignments. I was wondering. Imagine, what if we had a ChronoBot on our side? All the unpleasantness aside, ChronoBot was a technological marvel. A robot like that would be amazing for the Society! I've seen enough Terminator movies to know what that will lead to, Quincy. No Way! We're better off giving Borgsworth newer upgrades. I feel Quincy underestimates Borgsworth as an agent. He was indispensable for our mission against ChronoBot! Quest:Disappointment Ch.313/S.4 - Where the Cats Roam I haven't received any updates from Tessa. What's taking her so long? Tessa, what is the status on your assignment? About that, I am yet to start my investigaction. The team has been through a lot. Am I hearing excuses? I am disappointed Tessa. Raymond, give me another change. My mind has not been in the right place for the past few days. But I will find those logs. You have my word. I'm afraid to say that I'm having doubts about you Tessa. Keep an eye on her. Report to me if you spot anythiing suspicious. Quest:A Lover's Despair Ch.313/S.5 - Sneezy is Home Paradox Hello Darling! Didn't expect to see me here, did you? I was here just for a while having a little break. And you showed up! You don't believe me? Oh. I'm appalled! I was here for a breakk. That's all there is to it, sweetie! Alright. I can't lie to that gorgeous face of yours. I was here meeting Richard. It's been so long that I had seen him. I couldn't resist. Anyway, you popped in just as he left. Let this be our little secret, okay? I don't want people being nosy. Toodles, pumpkin!